


FNAF Yandere Simulator

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Funtime Foxy is senpai, Other, Scrap Baby is yandere girl, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: FNAF Version of a Yandere simulator story.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. The Characters

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is the characters along with who they roleplay as.

**Characters:**

Scrap Baby as Ayano Aishi (Yandere Girl) Funtime Chica as Asu Rito  
Funtime Foxy as Taro Yamada (Senpai) Ballora as Osoro Shidesu  
Chica as Kizana Sunobu Circus Baby as Hanako Yamada  
Mangle as Amai Odayaka Spring Bonnie as Megami Saikou  
Lolbit as Oka Ruto Marionette as Osana Najimi  
  


**Chica:**

A yellow haired girl. She wears the uniform for female students. She likes to bake sweets for her friends.

**Spring (Spring Bonnie):**

A yellow haired girl. She has her hair in a ponytail. She wears the uniform for female students. She is one of the most popular girls in school.

**Mangle:**

A white and pink haired girl with a fox tail and fox ears. Her hair is too short to put into a ponytail. She wears the uniform for female students. She is always cheerful.

**Maria (Marionette):**

A black haired girl who is usually quiet. her eyes are pitch black with white glowing pupils. She is shy and doesn't like to talk to anyone. She wears the uniform for female students.

**Elizabeth (Circus Baby):**

A red haired girl. She loves to sing. She wears the uniform for female students.

**Ballora:**

a bluish-purple haired girl. She wears the uniform for female students and a silver tiara. Her tiara is fake. She loves music.

**Flare (Funtime Foxy):**

A white and pink haired boy with a fox tail and fox ears. He wears the uniform for male students. Known as "The Ladies Man."

**Lolbit:**

An orange and purple haired girl with fox ears and a fox tail. She wears the uniform for female students.

**Emma (Scrap Baby):**

A red haired girl. Her hair has black stripes in it. She wears the uniform for female students. She is very self-defensive and will do anything to get what she wants. She is the Yandere girl.

**Blossom (Funtime Chica):**

A dark pink haired girl. She wears the uniform for female students. Doesn't talk much and prefers to be alone.


	2. First Day of Being Yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma figures out she has a crush on Flare and decides to do whatever it takes to get him to notice her. Even if it means killing everyone else who likes him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will always be in Scrap Baby/ Emma's Point of View.

It was my first day in school. I was so excited to meet everyone and make new friends! I rode my bike all the way to school and stopped by the fountain. The water was beautiful. I smiled and went towards the school doors. I was about to open them when I suddenly noticed a boy walk towards the door. He was so handsome. My heart was pounding. I was in love with him for sure. He had on the average school outfit, but he was still so handsome. I felt like talking to him, but I couldn't. I had to tell him eventually though. He opened the door and went in. I went in after him and walked shyly past him. I wanted him to notice me, but I was too scared. He might reject me. But then again, he might fall in love with someone else. I wouldn't let anyone take him from me. He was my Senpai, nobody else's. I decided to just go to class. I went in and sat down at my desk. I was still a bit nervous after seeing that guy. The teacher then started talking. We had to take notes. I started to take them. Once it was lunch time, I got my lunch and sat down on my own. I ate my food. When I was done, I decided to sketch Senpai. I was able to draw every feature of him perfectly. Someone walked by and I quickly closed my notebook and put it away. The person looked at me. It was Amelia, my elementary school friend.

"What were you drawing?" asked Amelia. I looked away.

"N-nothing..." I said. Amelia shrugged. 

"Okie dokie! Hope you have a great day!" said Amelia. I smiled.

"You too!" I said. We waved at eachother as we went opposite directions. Then I saw someone looking at Senpai the way I did. I heard her talk.

"I hope Senpai notices me. I should probably tell him this Friday evening." said the girl. I knew the girl. Her name was Chica. I was shocked. I couldn't let her have Senpai! Then I had an idea. I decided to write a note to her and put it in her locker. This is what I wrote:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_If you try to take my Senpai_

_Then I will kill you_

Okay, it is kinda violent, but I didn't care. I will do whatever it takes to get my Senpai. After school, I followed her to her locker. Once I saw which locker was hers, I waited for her to leave it. Then I put the piece of paper in the locker. I won't let her have Senpai. I will make sure of it.

* * *

It was the next day. I could tell she read the letter because she looked frightened. I smiled. She had no idea what was coming. I walked up to her. 

"Hello there." I said. She looked at me.

"H-hi..." said Chica.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying my best not to smile.

"Somebody left this note in my locker. I'm scared that I will die..." said Chica. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I know a place for you to hide. Follow me." I said. Chica nodded and followed. I led her to a small room. There was a box there. I put my gloves on and took the knife I had out of my pocket. She was looking ahead and didn't see me get the knife out. 

"Why are we here?" asked Chica. She turned around, confused. Then she saw the knife in my hand. I started walking towards her. She was scared.

"What are you doing?!" she said in fear. She walked backwards and then tripped over the box. I was close to her now. I smiled and stabbed her in the neck. She started bleeding. I then realized I had to do something with the body and the blood. I decided to put her body in the box and then clean up the blood with a mop. I went as fast as I could. Then I noticed there was blood on my clothes. I ran as fast as I could to get my clean clothes and change. Once I did, I went to my next class and started to do my work. I had a pre-test in science. I loved science. I managed to finish the pre-test and turned it in. I was happy with the score I got on my test. I got a 95% on the test. I needed to join a club. I decided I should do Gardening Club. After all, I love flowers and anything nature related. I went and signed up for it. I finally had a club and no rivals. Well, at least I thought I didn't have any rivals. Another girl was in love with him as well. Her name was Mangle. I knew I had to get rid of her. I decided that I should torture her to kill another girl who likes Senpai. Once it was the next day, I got her to kill the other girl who liked him. Her name was Lolbit. I gave Mangle the knife and she took it. Then she walked towards Lolbit and killed her. Then Mangle sighed. She looked so sad. Then she killed herself. Everyone saw their bodies. I pretended to be as scared as them. All the students screamed and ran in opposite directions. A teacher came out and noticed the bodies. Then she looked at me.

"What did you do?!" asked the teacher in anger. I cried, actual tears coming out of my eyes.

"I-I didn't do it! Mangle killed the student and killed herself! I don't know why she would do such a terrible thing!" I said, sobbing. I knew I was pretending, but the teacher believed me.

"Okay. Calm down. We'll get this sorted out. School is cancelled today because of this." said the teacher. I nodded.

"Okay..." I said. I left the school with all the other students. Tomorrow would be another day. I knew I had to tell him within two weeks. After that, it would be a fall beak. I wanted Senpai to myself. Nobody will stop me from getting Senpai. **NOBODY CAN HAVE HIM EXCEPT FOR ME.**


End file.
